


I rule with a velvet tongue

by thursdayschildren



Category: The Great (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayschildren/pseuds/thursdayschildren
Summary: God, Peter loves his friends.
Relationships: Peter III/Grigor Dymov/Georgina Dymov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	I rule with a velvet tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea why this threesome wasn't canon. Grigor doesn't have to resent Peter when he can just fuck him, am I right?
> 
> thanks to August for looking this over for me!
> 
> title from Holy by King Princess (it was too good to resist)

Peter is in his very favorite place in the world: between George’s legs, face buried in her cunt. Nothing makes him happier than a good fuck with his best friends, except maybe the absolute adoration of the entire nation of Russia. A tossup, really.

He continues to lick into George, reveling in her smell and the feeling of her hand gripped in his hair, when he hears the door open behind him. Peter doesn’t bother to look up from his work—George would deal with it if it was important—and soon hears George gasp a breathy “Oh, hello my love,” from above him as her hand tightens briefly on his head.

Now, that merits Peter’s attention. He turns his head and beams, “Grigor! Oh Grigor, my friend, you simply must come join me. George tastes particularly delectable today.” He directs his attention at George then, his interest piqued, asking, “Actually, did you try the fruit trick I told you about? I was wondering about that! Well, if you did, it certainly worked.” Before George can respond, Peter renews his “Grigor, come here!”

Grigor smiles back at Peter, shedding his coat and beginning to undo his shirt ties as he walks to the bed. “I see you started without me. Couldn’t help yourself?” Grigor asks, taking in his wife laying on their bed with her skirts hiked up to her hips, cunt exposed and being lightly toyed with as Peter’s mouth is otherwise occupied. This isn’t an unusual occurrence—Peter often finds himself in bed with either Grigor or George when the mood strikes him, as it did a mere ten minutes ago when he and George made electric eye contact while passing each other in the hallway. He himself loves to stumble into his friends’ room while they are mid-fuck and happy to invite him into their bed (or on the floor, or over their dining table, or one memorable time halfway out the window).

“Never,” Peter grins, enjoying the small whine coming from George as he absentmindedly thumbs at her clit with only the lightest of pressure. Never one to ignore a subject in need, he turns back to George and reapplies his mouth, lapping at her lips where wetness has accumulated in his brief absence before flicking his tongue against her clit with purpose.

“Darling, do come join us, Peter has been so very generous and I think he deserves some attention of his own,” George tells her husband. Peter can hear the quirk of her lips, a playfulness in her voice that makes his cock jump in interest.

Peter feels the bed dip next to him and then Grigor’s big, warm hand smooths down his back to grope his ass through his loosened trousers. Peter glances up to see Grigor and George lightly kissing hello, then deepening it to presumably continue the greeting with the inclusion of copious teeth and tongue. Grigor breaks off to look down at Peter, lips shiny with spit and eyes darting down to where Peter is attending to his wife.

“Does he deserve that indeed? I must oblige,” Grigor intones softly, moving down the bed to tug at Peter’s trousers until he can kick them off.

Peter feels Grigor palm his ass, spreading the cheeks to expose his hole to the room. The first brush of his dry fingers against the sensitive hole causes Peter to shiver and groan into George’s cunt, eliciting a moan from her. Peter anticipates Grigor’s next move, spreading his legs further open to allow Grigor to lave his warm tongue against Peter’s asshole.

Peter squirms with pleasure at the idea of being eaten out while eating out. Grigor and George do have such terribly clever tongues, and each knows how to lick and suck at Peter until he shakes apart with release. Just last week they had done that very thing, Grigor using his deceptive strength to hold down Peter’s chest while George licked him out until Peter’s legs were nearly jelly and Grigor could fuck him with practically nothing to ease the way. This time, however, Peter knows that he wants more. After several minutes of enjoying the dual sensations of George’s wetness on his face and Grigor’s tongue and lips on his ass, Peter lifts his face up from his ministrations and commands (not whines) “Grigor, fuck me.”

Grigor chuckles out an “as you wish, sir,” and gets up to reach for their stash of oil, leaving Peter’s hole cold in the air of the room. Peter does not have time to protest before one of Grigor’s slick fingers prods at his loosened entrance, sinking in up to the second knuckle without much resistance. In short order, Grigor has two fingers pumping easily in and out of Peter, and Peter impatiently adjusts himself so he is on his knees with his ass exposed and face planted firmly into George’s cunt.

Peter loves this, loves to let his friends move him where they want and strip him down so his most vulnerable places can be devoured by their hungry gazes. He’s been fucking them for years now and it never gets old—Peter could stay in their bed for days at a time taking all that they’re willing to give him.

The familiar nudge of Grigor’s cock at his hole is followed by a steady press in, Peter moaning at the feeling of fullness as he arches his back to angle it right. Grigor groans behind Peter as he enters the tight heat, and Peter can feel Grigor grip his hips possessively as he begins to thrust. The slide, the pressure, the fullness all go straight to Peter’s head and his cock, nearly overwhelming him.

“Peter, love, how does he feel?” George purrs, grasping Peter’s hair and yanking his head back to look her in the face. Peter knows that he must look a mess: lips red and swollen from eating George’s cunt, eyes losing focus as Grigor fucks him into a stupor. “Peter,” George repeats, tugging on his hair sharply to get his attention.

“Good,” Peter manages to choke out.

“Just good?” George asks, a feral grin breaking out on her lovely face. Peter loves it when she gets wild around the edges like this, abandoning her propriety.

“So good.” Peter truly cannot think of better words, distracted by Grigor pounding into him from behind and hitting the most pleasurable spot within him.

“My love, it seems you’ve fucked all of the pretty words right out of his mouth,” George tells Grigor, who pants out a laugh behind Peter without losing his rhythm.

“A shame that Grigor is so good,” George begins with a lovingly mocking tone, “you can’t even use that pretty mouth to lick me like you’re supposed to.” George reaches down with the hand not holding Peter by the hair to sink two fingers into her own cunt.

Peter doesn’t say anything to dispute that, thoroughly unable to speak around the whine building in his throat. Instead, Peter leans his face into George’s thigh and sucks a mark into it while allowing the pleasure of being fucked to wash over him. Grigor’s cock just fills him so well, and when he reaches down to work Peter’s cock in tandem with his thrusts, Peter can’t be expected to pay attention to anything else.

Peter’s orgasm catches him off guard, and he spills over Grigor’s fist with a startled moan and a bite to the delicate skin of George’s inner thigh. Grigor keeps fucking Peter through his shudders, asshole rippling around Grigor’s cock, until he grinds forward and comes himself. Peter collapses onto his stomach and Grigor slips out of his sensitive hole, leaving his come to drip out of Peter somewhat unpleasantly. Peter flops over onto his back to catch his breath.

“Peter, have you left my dear wife unsatisfied?” Grigor asks, with what energy Peter has no idea.

George doesn’t bother to wait for Peter to answer, just grabs Grigor behind the head for a desperate messy kiss before guiding him down. Peter looks on with interest—after years of marriage, Grigor has eating George’s cunt down to an art, and Peter loves a good show.

Grigor laps his tongue against George’s clit with vigor, flicking the sensitive nub to devastating effect if George’s moans are anything to judge by. Peter can see how wet George is, and idly thinks about reaching out to touch. Before Peter can think about it more than half-heartedly, Grigor takes one hand and begins to massage George’s dripping lips and rub his thumb over the entrance to her cunt. The tip of his thumb dips inside, pulling out only to delve back in even deeper. Grigor sucks on George’s clit at the same time as the tip of his middle finger extends to prod at her asshole, rubbing only slightly before George cries out and clenches her thighs around Grigor’s head and shoulder. Peter can see her body pulse with orgasm, and he sighs with the satisfaction of a job well done. (Peter is of the opinion that when three people have sex, the success of one is the success of all regardless of who made whom come. It’s the principle of the thing.)

Grigor and George join Peter in flopping down among the rumpled and strewn bed linens, breathing heavily, lazy self-satisfied grins all around. Peter turns to sling one leg over Grigor’s, reaching across Grigor’s chest to idly palm at George’s breasts. George snuggles into Grigor’s other side with a hand over Peter’s to encourage his groping, and Grigor holds them both to his chest with an arm around each.

“I can’t believe you have to marry some little German bitch,” George sighs after a few silent minutes in the afterglow. “I bet she won’t let us fuck you anymore.” At that, Grigor tightens his arms around both Peter and George in a possessive gesture.

Peter is incredibly confused. “What?” he asks, propping himself up on one elbow to look George in the face. “What does getting married have to do with fucking my two best friends?” Peter didn’t see the problem; having a wife just means that there will be someone he is legally and religiously obligated to fuck, and not that he was obliged to fuck only her. “Nothing could keep me out of your bed, you madwoman.” He punctuates his obvious statement with a little tap on her nose.

Relief flashes over George’s face. Grigor hides a smile in her hair and says “Of course. Now, rest up, neither of us got a chance to fuck George yet and I think we can both do it before tonight’s banquet if we time it right.”

God, Peter loves his friends. “Huzzah,” he mutters happily, settling into the pillows with a smile on his face.


End file.
